Computing devices increasingly include one or more cameras, or other types of image capture devices, to enable a user to capture images. For example, many smartphones and tablet computing devices include cameras operable to capture images in various scenarios. Many camera systems may be calibrated during manufacturing. However, because of camera system tolerances, such as shifting, noise, and other image quality factors, calibration on-the-fly or ad hoc as images are captured during regular use may help in maintaining a resilient consumer product for daily use.